Champion
by JanusGrace
Summary: Hunger games setting as well as Divergent. You'll have to read it to understand. Made by both Jane and Janus. It was a random free write we made while at one of our meet-ups. The guys and Chloe were impressed, so here it is. Enjoy while it lasts. (Discontinued)
1. The Choosing

**A/N: Hello again.**

 **J/N: Don't be so formal Jane. Anyways, this story is made by Jane and I, and it is entirely random. We will be making Percy Champion, obviously, and it won't be like the usual though, so please stick around and you'll find the plot interesting. Kind of on the verge of Divergent and Hunger Games, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Miner District 5_

Percy wakes up early in the morning, strangeness filling the air. He starts his usual routine, cold shower before dressing in jeans and a T-shirt, and then reaches out to his small dresser to grasp his dagger, Short Wave. He tucks it into a side pocket before leaving, a sharp whistle leaving his lips to be answered by a howl and a short bark, announcing the arrival of his wolf, Silver. She falls into stride at his side as they leave the small hut of a home near the edge of town. Spotting his target, Percy takes a sharp left turn before walking straight, his eyes never leaving his prey.

A second set of footsteps follow the one of his own and his partner, Silver saying nothing to greet or insult the trespasser. "No greeting before your hunt?" The familiar voice of Jason Grace flows through his ears, while again Silver does nothing to rid them of the son of the Graces. _Why does he always intrude in my plans?_

Percy growls before he speaks low and quick, making sure his target does not hear them. "Leave me be, as I have warned you a dozen times now. Your last chance has been given. Next time will be your last before I slit your Grace full throat." Jason pauses in his steps with the threat, knowing the boy before him would not go back on a promise he makes.

"Fine, I shall take my leave. I might take the dog with me if it misbehaves." Silver growls low, her own threat hanging over the rich teen's head and life. With that, he stops walking entirely, watching as the man and his partner vanish from sight from making a right turn, no sound emanating to reveal the wolf's location.

Jason steps back before lowering his head and tapping his wrist, a small screen popping up as he raises it to his mouth. "The orphan has a trail. Be wary of his mutt. Follow him and do give him a slow disposal."

* * *

Percy keeps his eyes on the tricky target. He gives a low whistle and Silver raises her head, quickly nodding and darting out of sight. He lowers his head to slip through the three wires set as a fence to keep the weak miners from leaving their village or town.

He crouches low after hitting the forest line, his sword hardly touching his back. His ears find the sound of a howl, greeted by two others, and the shallow breathing of the intruder. The animals scurry away quickly, letting Percy pass through, carefully stepping over any habitats and homes. A lake appears, and the figure he tracks stumbles, his feet making much noise as he steps in the water. He is then surrounded by the wolves, a silver one across from the hidden predator, a black one to the right of the leader, and a brown one to the left of the hidden man. The unknown prey stumbles back the way he came before the sound of a sword stops him, the blade sliding out of its sheath. "Who a-are you?" The man asks, fear in his voice.

Sea green eyes meet the fearful brown ones, a scar over his right eyebrow. In a low voice the teen speaks, shivers flowing over the man's spine. "Your worst nightmare." He raised his sword and let it fall, a shallow cut appearing across the man's left cheek. The teen steps back, and the wolves dig in.

* * *

Percy slides onto the bench, his bowl of stew being set onto the table. Anthony Sin sits beside him, grey eyes and a dark scar across his mouth. He grunts in greeting and Percy nods to the boy, casually eating his spinach chunks before sipping the liquid. It isn't hot, in fact it's freezing cold, leftovers from yesterday morning, but they take it as it's the only food across the entire district.

He drinks only half of the stew before lowering himself to the floor, placing the bowl down on the ground for Silver to eat, and she lowly whines in appreciation.

Anthony raps his knuckles on the wood of the table, eyes clouded in thought. "What did you hunt this morning?" Of course the boy has an incredible sense of smell, allowing him to smell the blood on his skin even when it has been washed off.

"The one from up the street, abusive towards the women. Silver didn't like the taste of him." Silver growls lightly in agreement.

"You shouldn't do that, Percy. The Grace household already has suspicions of your disappearances almost every morning, and they almost surely have connected you to the disappearances." Anthony keeps his voice low, not letting the other teens hear their conversation. A guard passes by the table, his eyes train on Percy before he walks back to make another round. "They may have reported you to the Palan. Now you might only have a few hours before they arrest you, maybe even before the Choosing." At the mention of the event makes Percy stiffen, Silver sensing his change in demeanor.

"Don't ever mention that massacre event to me ever again." His hatred for the event is clear in his eyes, but Anthony already knows that, knowing his dark history as well and the reason he hates the Choosing. "The Palan will remember not to touch me if it's for their own good. I would not be attending if it weren't mandatory."

"Yes, but you must. May the gods be _ever_ in our favor." With his quote he stands and leaves, leaving Percy with his partner as the other teens also stand and leave. He waits a few minutes before picking up the empty bowl from the ground and making his way to the Meal building. He places his plate down with the rest of them and walks away, Silver at his side.

Now he has to enjoy his last hours before the Choosing.

* * *

The Choosing came faster than expected, but he arrives as he was told to, standing beside Anthony near the back of where the boys were told to sit, the parents all in the back to watch the fate of their children. A man dressed in the armor of the Palan without the helmet and wears a badge above his heart stands and walks to the microphone. "Greetings and welcome to the anual Choosing. Half of the Chosen will be going to the games, while the others will be going to the Capital. I will hand the spotlight over to Madam Hostling to begin with the Choosing."

Madam Hostling walks up to the microphone and waves to the crowd, excited for the fate of those who are present. "Hello! I am honored to be holding the Choosing here in Miner District 5, instead of boring Miner District 2 or 4, and hope you all enjoy this more than I do. Now, I shall choose the First Male Chosen from this bowl!" She cheerfully reaches into the right bowl and picks a piece of paper, opening it and calling out the name. "Samuel Packer." The one with that name stiffens and jumps from his seat, trying to escape from the hands of the Palan at the ends of each aisle. Sadly, he's too slow, and the two guards at the ends of his aisle drag him up onto the platform, pulling him through the two doors at the back.

"Next male candidate." She calls over the saddened boys and parents of the one dragged through the doors. Pulling another name she calls out. "Anthony Sin!"

Anthony stiffens at his name but says nothing as he stands and walks onto the platform, standing on Madam Hostling's right, next to the bowl in which his name had been chosen.

"Third candidate in the males is," She again pulls out a name and calls it out, resulting in Odin Green running and attacking a pair of Palan and then also gets dragged through the double doors. "And our last Male Chosen for this year is," She pulls a name from the bowl and opens it slowly, the tension in the air hurting Percy's lungs. "Perseus Jackson."

Everyone goes silent. They all have heard and seen him going on his hunts or helping people who needed it, but they say nothing as he stays seated. A Palan pulls him from his chair and leads him up the steps, everyone silent and unable to speak.

"Now, to move to the four girls." Madam Hostling reaches into the left bowl, reaching for a name as Percy stands beside his old friend.

"May the gods be ever in your favor, Perseus." Anthony whispers softly, ignoring the first girl name to be called.

"As for you." Is all Percy says as he stares ahead, finding the smiling face of Jason Grace. He doesn't hear the second name because he watches as Jason, looks away from him, staring at the leader of the Palan.

Then comes the third name of the girls to go. "Thalia Grace." The Grace family turns to uproar, even Jason's smug smile fading from existence.

"She's not one of the people of this district!" Jason protests as three Palan pull her up the stairs to stand beside the girls' name bowl.

"She lives in the district, which makes her be one of the people to be able to be chosen. Now sit before we take measures!" The lead Palan silences the family, Jason now glaring while a smirk goes to Percy's face. No one but the Capital can change that now. Thalia stands beside one of the other girls, the first having been pulled through the doors.

"The last girl to join us is," Madam Hostling opens the paper and reads it aloud. "Olive Centros." The girl bursts into tears as she is led up the platform to stand beside Thalia, who keeps her hands in tight fists with her knuckles turning white. "Thank you for participating and we hope you may be chosen next year. May the Capital look kindly upon you."

* * *

 _Station at Miner District 5_

Before Percy can step onto the train, a howl startles him. Silver struggles against two Palan who hit her and tie her up, her muzzle covered like a stray animal's. "Silver!" He shouts to the wolf, fear for her life propelling him towards the Palan soldiers. "Get your Palan hands off of her!" He steps on one of their feet, causing that soldier to grunt in pain, male voice. The other has a posture of a female, which Percy takes in quickly. He slams his elbow into the male's gut and holds the female's fist in his palm, twisting it slightly and embracing her while his other hand keeps her arm pinned to her side. The three Palan soldiers accompanying the Chosens raise their electric sticks, electricity rolling off of them in waves as Percy holds the female closely and tightly.

Some people might take his movement as an intimate gesture, but he is always disgusted by how they always think that way when it comes to a male and female. Instead, he again tightens his grip on her arm and her fist, holding her electric stick to her throat. Thalia and the other three girls stiffen, Thalia's electric blue eyes flashing. "Never lay another finger on Silver again, or I will not let you live another second. Do you both understand?" His voice is deadly calm, superiority falling in his voice.

 _Who does this boy think he is?_ The thought runs through Thalia's mind as he threatens the two Palan soldiers who had handled the wolf like a mutt. They both nod and he lets the female go, the stick snapping under his knee before he tosses it to the side. Glaring at the two soldiers, he kneels to the wolf, unclasping the guard on its muzzle and the restraints on her legs. The wolf whines in an apologetic tone before Perseus shushes it, "It wasn't your fault, sis. They aren't accustomed to letting other than Chosens onto the trains. They _will_ make an exception for you though, don't worry." _Sis? Why does he call it-her Sis?_ The only thing she can come up with is that he is close to the female wolf, and she lets her thoughts flee from the top of her mind.

Silver, as he called the wolf, pads in stride with him, both walking side by side as they enter the train. Next enters the last boy, Anthony, before Susan and the second girl enter behind him and Thalia follows. She isn't really wary of the wolf, but it does seem almost human as she speaks in barks and short howls to Perseus and he answers immediately, as if understanding her.

Entering the train car, she finds the familiar beauty and superiority in it, couches and tables filled with buffets and glasses of different drinks. She sits down at an end one, watching everyone as she bites into a ripe peach.

The others are fascinated by the beauty and richness before they spot the food. They dig into it while Thalia smiles to herself. _They don't know that they'll be having stomach problems from eating too much of the different food from their usual dining._ The only two others that don't eat much is Perseus and Anthony, Perseus biting a red apple while he hands a plate of grapes to Anthony who in turn sets it in between them on the ground as he peels a banana. Silver sniffs the grapes before eating a few, expertly picking them off of the vines.

Thalia finds those three odd, not caring of the situation or just accepting it, she doesn't know. She intends to find out.

Standing from her lone chair she walks over to the two boys, everyone else's eyes following her as she sat in a chair beside Perseus. Anthony raises an eyebrow and halts his conversation, nudging the boy across from him to acknowledge the girl beside his companion.

Perseus raises an eyebrow after turning away from Silver to look at Anthony, who flicks his gaze towards Thalia and then back to Perseus. Perseus sighs before running a hand through his jet black hair, tousling it more than before. "What do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence, Miss Grace?" She in turn raises an eyebrow at his antics but says nothing on it.

"The pleasure is mine. I hear everyone talks about you in the entire District." He raises his eyebrow again before rubbing Silver's back, causing the wolf to growl lightly in pleasure.(J/N: That was not intended to be dirty, only noticed when Jane pointed it out)

"Who'd you hear that from?"

She shrugs. "Around. Jason sometimes scoffs about you being the talk more than he is."

He smirks. "Seems like Grace doesn't like being less than anyone else."

"He just wants to be the gossip of everyone. Loves the attention and gets pride and greed from our parents."

"Sounds like you don't agree with him."

She shakes her head. "Not much of a prideful person."

"How about greedy?" He mumbles under his breath, but she doesn't comment on it. "So you're not bothered to be one of the Chosens? Your brother was having a fit out there."

Thalia sighs. "Not really. It was bound to happen to one of us. Plus a life of luxury isn't much when you life in a hellhole district." His fists clench tightly and she notices, the set of his jaw tight as he looks back down at his wolf companion. "You don't seem to worried about maybe being chosen for the games instead of the Capital. No one vouched for you either."

His turn to shrug. "I don't have anyone to vouch for me. And I don't really care what happens, as long as Anthony makes it to the Capital."

Anthony's eyes widen. "Percy-"

Perseus raises his palm rigidly. "You have family. I want them to be proud and be able to see you again. You might be able to take Silver with you, if you can get her away from me." The wolf snarls before again calming under his touch.

His actions and words surprise Thalia. No one ever takes more care of others than themselves. It was just one of those unspoken rules everyone followed, or maybe they just didn't actually care. This boy only cares about every person he knows, instead of fighting and trying to bribe the Palan to send others to their deaths, Perseus has already accepted the chance, and has come to terms with it. Thalia figures that if he is given the chance of the Capital he might turn them down immediately, choosing to gamble his life in the games rather than let someone else suffer it.

Minutes later a voice goes on the speakers. "We have arrived to Talen, also known as the City of Choice. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion. Resigning herself and accepting that the conversation is over, Thalia stands and walks to the doors, lining up behind Susan while Perseus stands behind her, Anthony at the rear.

The doors open to the simple city of Talen, where people in mildly fine clothes walk by after seeing the Chosens. Buildings with simple colors line the streets, and no one greets them or try to stop to get a better view of them. Following behind Madam Hostling the eight Chosens walk in single file towards one of the closer buildings. They enter and sit down, wondering what comes next.

A man with chocolate eyes and dark skin walks out from behind a curtain, his hand running over his shaved head. "Greetings. I am Sidna, one of the stylists here. I will be the one designing the clothes for the girls mainly while my assistant Lola can help the boys." He looks over Thalia. "A Grace who's been Chosen? Seems the impossible is happening steadily. I'll take her to the back first. If you would." At his beckoning, Thalia falls out of line and stands, following the stylist behind the curtain, but not before her eyes lock with sea green ones, watching her leave.

* * *

 **J/N: Okay, as I said it's random. Might not last long, but we hope you enjoy it while it lasts. I'm not going to spoil what shipping are here, but we'll let you enjoy guessing. Review and enjoy!**


	2. Interviewing the Candidates

**J/N: Okay so I got Jane to get out of her usual sarcastic state and now she's back!**

 **A/N: Back from where?**

 **J/N: Wait, what? What do you mean from where?**

 **A/N: I'm joking.**

 **J/N:Oh that is so weird now.**

 **A/N: Yea, sorry, but she's right guys I've gotten over the personal issues and am happy to report that we will be making progress in the still open stories. Sadly we had to shut two down because of lack of reviews, characters, and ideas. This again is a very random story Janus and I came up with a little while ago. We were at our usual meet up spot and were reading some fanfictions, and most of them were about Percy being a Champion. We got stuck on the idea and started writing.**

 **J/N: Yea it just stayed on my mind so much I started drawing symbols on my homework. Got in trouble because my teacher thought I was making gang signs that looked weird but I did explain to them it was for a story I and a group of people were going to write.**

 **A/N: So of course we hope you don't find us too annoying and enjoy our stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Talen City, Preparing for Interviews_**

Percy stares at himself through the mirror put before him. Blue suit jacket with a lighter blue for the dress shirt, Blue dress pants the same shade as the jacket, shoes a mix of blue and sea green, A silver wristwatch on his right wrist, hair left tousled but a bit swept to the side to look a bit carefree, eye shadow lining around his eyes to bring out his watchful sea green eyes, eye lids covered in a mixed shade of blue, light makeup bringing out his skin tone, and the tips of his eye have eye liner to which it gives him almost cat eyes.

He turns towards his friend Anthony, watching as they finish his makeup and let him look in the mirror as well. Anthony wears a silver suit, white shirt, and grey shoes. Eyeliner similarly done in the way Percy's was only with a silver shine lines his eyes, making their shape look like a snake's slitted eyes because of his eye shape. His normally dirty and grimy hair was washed to reveal his blonde hair, now swept to the side to make him look professional. He looks over Percy before checking himself in the mirror in disgust. "Seems like too much of a Capital Thing."

Percy only nods before noticing Silver trot out of behind the curtain placed where the stylists and artists had taken her. Her usual dirty silver fur is now washed and lightly groomed, her silver coat shining in the bright lights. Anthony whistles and Percy smiles, looking to the wolf with admiration. "They got to you too, huh girl?" The wolf only flashes her whitened teeth in a teasing smile as an answer, which causes him to laugh honestly before running his hand through her fur, Silver laying down beside her partner as he pets her.

The other two boys have already gone through the procedure, and the interviews, as Lola, Sidna's assistant, had insisted they go in two groups, the first consisting of the two boys beforehand and two of the girls, while the second is of Percy and Anthony as the boys, Silver of course following and staying with Percy, and then Thalia and Olive Centros being the two girls. Olive came out in a brown dress, her brown eyes sad but shining as the eyeliner brings out the shades of brown in her eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun, the brown hair held up by shining pins that blended with her hair color, and she wore a brown weaved bracelet on her left wrist, light brown heels on her feet. She now sits in the sitting room with the boys, her back turned as she holds in tears.

Percy speaks with Anthony for a while before Sidna walks out with a girl next to him. Black dress, blue heels, a light jacket that covers her arms and shoulders, the stomach only covered by the dress, tanned skin matching the color of the jacket to make it blend with her skin tone, black hair rolling falling in waves down her back and across her right shoulder. The most startling thing about her is her face: make up with light blush on her cheeks, hair pinned out of her face, eyeliner the exact shape of her eyes , her long eye lashes barely visible even with the mascara, and flecks of shining blue illuminating her electric blue eyes as they scan the room, falling in the end on Percy. Thalia Grace had made her entrance.

* * *

 _ **City of Talen, Capital's Live Interviews of the Chosens**_

"Now, Anthony, how have you found the City of Choice so far?"

"Well, the architecture and people are really outstanding."

"Our architecture? Are you a fan of Buildings?" Laughs run through the crowd.

"I love how people can make strong and yet breathtaking buildings. It take a lot of skill and hard work to achieve something so magnificent."

The host laughs. "Well, Anthony. It seems you may teach us a thing or two about our architecture habits." He turns to the crowd. "A round of applause for our hopeful architect, from Miner District 5, Anthony Sin!"

Anthony waves nervously to the crowd before walking to the exit of the stage on the left. The host, Yulo Suntaminez, smiles brightly to the audience. "And for our next Chosen, we have a Grace here tonight." Murmurs run through the crowd. "Please welcome, from Miner District 5, Thalia Grace!" Cheers erupt from the onlookers, hoping for more entertainment.

The girl stands tall before walking in a superior manner to the seat beside Yulo. He kisses her hand as he looks to the crowd, eyes wide. Some whistles come from the crowd, and Yulo nods. "Well, well. We weren't informed that a natural beauty would come into my routine." Some laugh and others cheer before he sits down as well. "So, Thalia. How did this come to happen? Your family is known for its riches and glory, and yet this comes to mystery. Tell us, how did you get Chosen?"

She lifts her head highly, as if indifferent with his words. "Well our family is also of residence in the Miner District and so I was an eligible candidate for the Choosing. My name was also put into the bowl, as well as my brother in the male's choosing bowl, and I had the luck of having my name drawn by Madam Hostling, which looks spectacular up close," She pauses to let some people cheer at her words. "and so here I am, allowed to be here tonight with all of you beloved people."

Yulo rests his right hand over his heart, and others 'aww' with him. "So touching. But we are curious on how you felt when you were chosen. Your family has only been chosen once in its history, if I recall correctly, so how was it when you heard your name called?"

"Well, Yulo, it was a bit surprising. I'll have to say my younger brother took it very badly while I just followed protocol and stepped beside my fellow candidates."

Yulo laughs. "Yes, he almost went mad. Let's see the footage of when she was called, shall we?" He signals to a camera worker and they put on the footage.

As soon as Thalia's name is called, an uproar follows from her little brother, who even shouts to the Palan in what can be said as madness. Once the footage ends everyone laughs and turns back to Yulo, who shades his head with a smile. "Who knew he had that in him." He turns back to Thalia. "Well, I have one more question for you. How does it feel to be back in Talos, but as a Chosen?"

All eyes stay on her as she keeps her eyes on Yulo, her lips curving to a careless smile. "I say it's well. Maybe a bit different from my usual crowd and company, but-" She shrugs as if to add emphasis to her next words- "It's the place that matters."

Again people place there hands on their hearts and clap for her, cheering as they say goodbye to her to move onto the next one. "She's still the charmer. Now to the one who didn't just single-handedly take out two Palan to save a wolf, but also brought the female wolf with him and now stands together with her right outside. Let's welcome, from Miner District 5 and the last male candidate for the night, Perseus Jackson!"

Cheers and clapping follow as the boy also stands tall as he walks to the seat beside the host, but does it more humbly and smiles, waving to the crowd. Some women in the crowd faint or cover their foreheads, fanning their faces as he smiles in their direction. Yulo laughs. "Whoa there, Perseus. Hide that killer smile before the women stop breathing." Laughs from the men in the crowd answer his words as Percy shyly smiles again and then turns to face Yulo, leaning back in his comfortable chair and keeping his carefree look. "Now, how have you been Perseus?"

"I can say I've been better, but that might be a stretch." Laughs again from the crowd.

"And how is that Perseus?"

"Well, first I want to ask that you all call me Percy. Perseus can be a mouthful at times and it's just so complicated." Chuckles and claps, also from Yulo.

"Of course, Percy. Very true. What else?"

"Well, to say the truth this is my first time being away from my district." 'Awwwws' come from the onlookers.

"That must be hard for you. How did your family react to your name being called?"

The question makes Percy's eye twitch once. "Well, that's the thing. I don't have any family."

Yulo again places his hand on his heart, a sad expression on his face. "Now that is saddening. It must make fending for yourself a lot harder as an orphan, yes?"

"Well I lost them at an early age, so I grew up fending for myself. I learned how to hunt for food when I was really young, and that's how I found Silver here."

"How did you meet her?"

"It was mostly chance. I was actually still learning how to silently hunt and shoot animals correctly, when I heard a whimpering near the lake in the forest. I had nothing to lose, so I carefully followed the sad sounds until I found her laying on her side, dying of poison. I bribed a healer to give me something strong enough to fight it, and she survived. I later repaid the healer, with the help of Silver, and ever since we've grown close, so much that we understand each other and can talk to each other with only thoughts."

Some people watch him with awe. "Could you show us what it looks like, right now?"

Percy shrugs. "Only if she wants to." He turns towards the wolf who's laying on her back sprawled out on the floor. Her silver eyes find his and the crowd watches intently, not wanting to miss a single thing. Silver tilts her head to the side and a few seconds later she lays on her stomach, front paws in front of her as she nods. Percy turns back to Yulo. "She wants to know what you want us to do as proof."

Yulo looks to the crowd as they shout different answers. "It sounds like most of them say they want to see her do a trick. Maybe to bring something she saw on her way here?" Many cheers answer him and he nods. He listens to something in his earpiece and nods. "In the sitting room there is a a brush on one of the tables. Could you ask her to get it?"

Percy nods and kneels down in front of Silver, again staring as they have a silent conversation. He again turns to the host. "She asks if there is only one brush in the sitting room, and if there are more then what color is the brush she has to grab." Some people clap as Yulo again taps his earpiece.

"It's a red brush with a silver lining on the handle. It has a little cross symbol on the bottom of the handle." Percy nods and tilts his head, once again looking at Silver.

Silver tilts her head in what looks like an 'are you serious' look, and Yulo laughs at the expression. Finally she turns and dashes out of the room, leaving Percy to sit on the chair with nothing giving proof of her having been with him. "She thinks she knows where it is, but she'll get it in a few seconds. Right. About...now." As soon as he finished a flash of silver dashed back in, slowing down next to Percy before she drops something onto the floor.

Yulo reaches for the object and shows it to everyone. There in his hand, is the brush he had described just moments before. Cheers came as the crowd roars in approval, Percy again waving shyly before looking back to Silver, who give him an angry look. "What is she saying?" Yulo asks when Percy makes a face.

"She basically said that she may be wild, but she's no golden retriever." Everyone roars in laughter, while the wolf sits next to Percy's feet.

"Well, I think that is enough to keep us all excited for next time. Good luck to both of you. Let's all say goodbye to the Wolf Tamer, from Miner District 5, Percy Jackson!" Roars of applause follow his exit.

Two electric blue eyes watch him exit, turning before he nor anyone else can notice.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this time but it was more of a short place holder and explanatory chapter. The next one will be on arriving to their rooms.**

 **J/N: It's not really short, but okay. We do hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	3. Starting the Games

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and we might be adding another story that's pertemis. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Talen, City of Choice, The Separation Ceremony**_

 _Two days later_

Percy Jackson is the Wolf Tamer. Everyone wants to know if he will advance to the games or the Capital. Some wonder if it is even a question of where he will go.

Madam Hostling stands to introduce the four female candidates and then the four male candidates. Everyone cheers when they hear Percy's name. Girls scream his name back with emotion.

Thalia clenches her fists as she sees the crowd is here to support Perseus, or Percy, instead of her. She did everything she was supposed to do to win the hearts of the Separators and the crowds. Yet Percy had them fall down to kneel to him when he had no idea what to do. How can an orphan beat her?

Percy smiles shyly and waves before holding onto Silver, and turning to look at the daughter of the Graces. He sees her clenched fists, but doesn't think much of it.

Madam Hostling finishes her speech and lets the Separators stand at the microphone. "The Capital has chosen. The first four names are those who will go to the Capital, while the four uncalled will go to the games. First name is Percy Jackson!" Cheers and screams fill the air. "the second will be Selena Handor, third is Thalia Grace, and the last one is Samuel Packer!"

Everyone cheers while Percy hears nothing. Anthony pales as they start to take him away, but Percy stands tall and shouts to the Separators. "I request to be in the Games!"

Silence. Anthony's eyes widen as Percy stands beside the Separators. "I have no talent to give to the Capital. I give Anthony Sin the choice of the capital as I take his place!" Never before has anyone volunteered and given up their place of the Capital for the games. It shocks everyone.

The Separators nod. "We grant your request. Anthony Sin will be the one to go to the Capital while Percy Jackson and Silver-"

"Silver will go with her choice of Anthony Sin or Thalia Grace, as I will go to the Games, alone."

They nodded and fixed their mistake, while they start to take away the two groups. "Percy! Don't do this!" Percy ignores Anthony's cries as Thalia stares at the orphan in shock. He doesn't care for supporters. He wants to protect those he cares for.

Silver is dragged as she howls and claws the Palan holding her, pleading with her partner. Anthony holds Silver in his arms, her eyes calming as she sees Anthony is the one holding her, and she lets out a pained howl at the same time as Anthony gives a pained cry before they are pulled away, their path now to the Capital.

* * *

 ** _Games Chamber, underneath the Game Chamber_**

 _Five days later_

Percy stands in the cylinder, his skin suit pure black with the Letters and Number: MD5 on the back.

He looks at Sidna as he nods to the tribute. "May the gods be with you, Percy." In their few days, Percy found out that Sidna is much like Anthony, both believing the gods will help him.

"You as well, my friend." Is Percy's reply before the door of the cylinder closes, the platform underneath him rising and placing him into the Game Circle.

His eyes scan his opponents. Only the Capital knows the actual number of Districts and sections, each giving four tributes for the games. Only one from them all is allowed to survive.

The Number keeps shrinking until it becomes the last three

2

1

A beeping sound goes through the entire Chamber as the tributes run to the center, sprinting to be one of the first to get the weapons and supplies to survive. Percy sprints in the other direction, the forest. He feels his energy and power rise, but he keeps his power hidden as he dives down into the river and lets himself sink to the bottom, his breathing still normal even underwater. Even if he doesn't pray for help from the gods, he does thank them. _Thank you, Father._ Is his prayer as he keeps himself low, swimming slowly with the river's current. After a few hours staying underwater he swims to the top, feeling in his pocket for the sword his father gifted him before he vanished from Percy's life.

He finds Riptide in pen form, and Short Wave in eraser form. Following his instincts, Percy sprints through the leaves and roots on the floor, making not a single sound as he expertly steps around the noisy and crunch-able leaves.

He finds a dead body quickly. A young boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, the label ED2 on the back of his skin suit. Electric District 2. The day isn't even halfway done and already the innocent have been killed first.

Taking the backpack from the dead boy, he finds food and water. If he rations it enough, it can last him two days, three meals each. He can get water easily from the river because of being the son of the sea god, but he will have to worry about food more than shelter or drink. You can't have it all.

Percy finds a bow and quiver, 15 arrows inside. Percy straps the quiver onto his right shoulder and slings the bow over his shoulder, the backpack on his left shoulder and arm. He decides that he's done enough exploring, and chooses to spend the night underwater.

He slides into the water and concentrates, making sure his supplies stay dry. Making a small cave system in the deep water doesn't faze him, as he doesn't feel the pressure that would crush a regular person's body into a pancake, quick as a soda can. He digs downwards until he sees it as deep enough. He starts to dig to the side, and keeps digging until he feels it is far enough, the carved space now about a three yards as its radius, while double that its diameter. He digs upwards until he has a cavern where to water stop at the bottom , a few inches before the dirt floor that Percy had hardened into rock. The ceiling is about half a mile high, giving the cavern lots of space as he rests and eats a small ration for the rest of the day. He hides his supplies in a little 'cubbyhole' eh carved near the ground at the far end of the cavern, which he covered with dried leaves he had brought from the forest above and made the cave look as if it were old, already there so that he doesn't have to explain how he carved down about a mile or two more than the river bed floor and then again about a mile or two to the side with a big tunnel that could let around three four or even five people swim side by side in a line, and then the huge cavern that only took him about an hour to make. He doesn't want to have to explain how he was able to bring dry leaves from the surface as well as survive the water pressure of around 16 miles deep underwater, maybe 20 miles in total.

Percy jumps back into the water, taking a last look of his shelter before swimming through the water tunnel and back up to the surface, the quiver and bow still with him, his sword and dagger still in their dormant states.

He walks in one direction and once he reaches about a mile away from the river he starts to climb the nearest tree. Once he reaches the top, he finds a backpack similar to his with two silver daggers in the little nook with the bag and another bag filled with berries. He inspects the berries only for a few seconds before an arrow flies right by his head, inches away from his ear, and embeds itself into the tree bark behind him.

He turns to see a girl with a bow in her hands a another arrow nocked and ready to fly. Her onyx eyes mesmerize him before he shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He backs away on the branch. The girl's animalistic glare still on him. "What is thy reason to invade my camp?" He accent is heavy and he can't place where it's from.

Percy stays quiet before raising his hands. "I didn't know it was your camp, but I didn't take anything. I was looking at the berries you have. I wouldn't eat them if I were you."

She tilts her head to the side, anger still evident in her gaze. "And why should I listen to thee?" She reaches for a handful of the berries and starts to raise them to her lips.

He quickly explains, not wanting to see her fall dead from the tree. "Those are Death Berries. As soon as you eat one you'll dies in seconds, no pain but also not time. If you value your life you'll listen to me." She stops and again looks at the berries. She doesn't trust him, but she also doesn't want to risk a quick death.

She drops the berries and lets them fall to the forest floor. "Why art thou helping me?" She again tilts her head in question, watching the experienced looking boy.

"Because I don't like seeing people die for no reason. This entire thing is just for the entertainment of the Capital. I chose to come here and save my friend's life as long as my wolf's instead of going to the Capital to watch people die for entertainment." He says it low, knowing there are cameras and microphones hidden everywhere.

The girl's eyes widen. "You gave up the Capital?!" Percy lunges at the girl and clamps his hand on her mouth, pulling her onto his lap as he presses himself against the tree. She bites down on his palm to try to get him to let go, but he only winces, keeping her still in his hold as he listens.

She keeps struggling, so he tightens his hold and whispers quickly into her ear. "Someone's here." That gets her to stop struggling and silence her breathing, while Percy keeps his hold on her and listens as he hears the snaps of twigs and crunching of leaves on the forest floor.

The girl tastes his blood in her mouth, not being able to take his hand away and push him away from her, she feels his muscular body pressed under her smaller feminine figure, the strangeness of a man's body against hers causing her mind to go blank even as his hand bleeds a steady stream of blood into her mouth.

Percy closes his eyes to concentrate on his hearing. He hears the voice of an older guy, kicking the tree as he speaks to his group. "Are you sure that she's up there?"

A smaller voice of a guy answers. "Of course. I saw her make her camp on the very top. Zoe always goes for high points."

Percy opens his eyes to find the girl rigid against him, the sound of her name and possibly the guy's voice startling her. Well, at least he knows her name now. She tried to shout at the boy holding her, but all that comes out is, "M-mm-hmm! Mm-hm-nmmm!"

Percy stiffens and the voices underneath vanish. Of course they had to hear her. His hold on her tightens as he again listens for the voices. "Seems like you were right, Hercules. Now we just need to wait for her to come down. She can't stay up there forever." He again turns to his group as the first voice continues. "We camp here tonight. Do not let her leave the tree, and if she tries, don't let her get away." Male and feminine voices murmur agreement before they settle down, the group of five now camping out at the base of the tree.

He keeps his hand on her mouth even as she scowls and with a somewhat bitter face swallows. He presses his lips as close to her ear as he can and whispers softly. "Follow me if you want to get out of this alive. Do exactly as I tell you to, understood?" She nods in his grip. He tells her to stay quiet and to follow him. He lets go of her, not feeling the saliva or blood on his right palm. Once she collects her things except for the berries, Percy slowly crawls across a branch near the top of the tree and slowly slides himself to the end of it, his hand sliding over the wood and sending splinters into his already open wound.

Zoe follows close behind him, silent as he ordered. He slides onto another branch that comes from the tree next to the first. Once he secures that it can hold weight and he slides to the trunk of the tree on top, he reaches out his left hand to her. She hesitates before taking it, slowly crawling onto the steady branch. He lets go of her hand and tests another branch. It bends dangerously as he lightly presses on it, and he chooses a thicker branch and tests it as well, finding it sturdy and can hold weight.

They slide from tree to tree, careful to not make noise that will alert the group below. Sadly, luck always runs out.

When Zoe grasps his hand and then slides onto a different branch then the one Percy tested, it snaps underneath her and caves, her fall stopped by Percy's grip on her hand. A shout comes from the group and a boy points to the dangling figure of Zoe. "There she is! She has someone helping her!"

"Get them!"

Percy sighs. "Time to jump."

Zoe's eyes widen. "W-what?"

He looks to the river, now only a foot or two away from their position. Her hand slips slowly out of his grip, and he tries to hold her up with both hands. He looks to the river in a panic. "We have to jump into the river! It's the only way!"

"Art thou crazy! That will be our deaths!"

He looks into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She took two seconds before she whispers, "Yes."

The second he hears her answer his instincts kick in. He swings her towards the other tree before swinging her into open air, his grip slips from her hand and she screams. Percy jumps and dives after her, wrapping his body around hers and keeping her on top of him, "Get ready!" Is all he can warn before they both hit the water, his control over the liquid softening their landing and then rushing them lower and lower in the river.

Zoe grips Percy like a lifeline, feeling the water pressure start to press against her. As soon as it starts to become painful, it suddenly vanishes. The lack of oxygen starts to cause her vision to go blurry, her hearing fuzzy as she can't think straight.

Percy sees this and tries to hurry quickly through the tunnel. He breaks the surface and he pulls her onto the ground, lifting himself up and out of the water as well. _Dammit, she's not breathing._ Percy does the Chest compression and checks her breathing and heart beat. She needs air, but she might not want a boy she just met to force his mouth on hers, even if it is to get air into her lungs. As her heart rate slows, Percy makes his choice. He'd rather be tortured by her later than let her die.

He breathes in deeply after pressing on her chest again and no response. He opens her mouth and forces air into her lungs, not caring that her mouth tastes sweet. He presses her chest in rhythm again and then forces more air into her lungs. After the sixth time she starts gasping, coughing before her lungs start throwing the water out of her breathing organs. After a few minutes of her letting out all of the water from her lungs as he pats her back to help remove the water, she falls back onto the uneven ground, eye sight blurry. Percy rubs her back comfortingly until her breathing is normal and her eyesight clears.

As soon as Zoe sees the boy holding her she pushes him away, slapping him across his face. She follows her instincts and slaps him again, pushing him onto the ground before pulling out one of her daggers and pressing it against his chest, right above his heart. "How dare thee kiss me! Thou shall feel pain before thy death, and I will give no mercy!"

Percy just lays underneath her with no emotion, his hands at his sides as a red hand print appears on his cheek. He feels useless. He's in the Games for crying out loud! No one but one leaves the Chamber alive. "Do it."

She stares at him, shock keeping her frozen. She stays there, legs straddling him to keep him in place as the hand holding the dagger starts to push a light bit, drawing blood. The boy underneath her raises his hands quickly and pulls them over hers, pushing the sharp blade deeper, a bigger cut inches from his heart. She gasps as she feels his blood start flowing rapidly. "Do it." His voice is pleading, his eyes now only filled with pain and suffering.

Her hands start trembling in his grasp, something that has never happened to her before now. She looks into his pained sea green eyes as he begs her to do it, to end him and his suffering. She's the first to look away as the blade falls from her grip, falling in the dirt. She lets go of him, struggling to crawl away from him. Percy looks at her fearful eyes as his own turn back to emotionless. He feels no pain from the cut on his chest or the one on his hand. "Why didn't you do it?" Is his soft question in the silence.

She trembles. "I-I can't. You don't deserve it-"

His eyes darken as the water rises with his emotion. "I deserve it all! I deserve worse than I have received, why can't you stop my pain, my suffering. I've raised myself for more than a decade, killing men and women alike!" Zoe flinches at his words. "I kill them because of what they have done, by I kill them nonetheless. They are missed by no one, but they are gone because of me. I have let my wolves tear them to shreds, the blood on my hands and skin. They fear me when they see my face. All I do is slice a shallow cut onto them and the wolves do the work. They do as I tell them. I can kill you right now if I so wish to." He raises a bronze blade above her, but when he's about to strike, his arms lock. He fights himself before sighing and tossing his blade on the ground. Percy hits his back to the hard wall before he slides to the ground, head in his hands. "Stupid Loyalty."

She hears his muttered curse and slowly stands, weary of the boy. He says things about loyalty, and it peaks her interest and curiosity. Zoe walks slowly towards the sitting boy, his head covered by his hands. He still doesn't seem to notice his wounds much, which starts to worry her. She slides onto the ground next to him while he stays silent even with her presence close. Steeling her nerves, Zoe reaches and grabs his right wrist, slowly pulling it off of his face.

Stupid boy! The bite on his hand is swollen and reddish green, the infection starting to get through into his veins. His face is still red from where she slapped him, but it still doesn't seem to bother him. She curses under her breath before she gets up to retrieve her supplies from near the entrance before she kneels at his side to treat his hand.

Percy watches as Zoe cleans out the wound and then wraps it, making sure the bandage is slightly tight around his hand. She sees his empty eyes watching her and she starts to fidget, not feeling comfortable under his gaze. She says, "Lay back and stretch out thy legs. I must treat thy wound." He hesitates for a few seconds before doing as she says, Zoe placing the backpack as a pillow under his head while he stretches his legs to let her see his chest.

The cut is still flowing steadily, the wound the size of his heart, right above it as well. Zoe flinches before gaining her courage. She cleans the deep wound, only getting a slight wince from the boy, and puts ointment into it. She goes through her supplies to look for the needle. Once she finds it, she starts stitching up his wound, the deep cut closing with her stitching. Once done with that she puts a bandage over his stitches, and then finds the wrap bandage. She turns to him. "Sit up." He does as he's told and she wraps it across his chest, securing it and then putting away the unused supplies, going to the edge of the water to clean the utensils from his blood.

Percy lays back down onto the backpack and floor, his thoughts still elsewhere. What he said to her is true, one hundred percent true, and the guilt of seeing his mother die before him as a kid hurt with more pain than any wound he can get. He remembers her face, only worried for his sake rather than her life.

Zoe pulls him out of his thoughts with a question. "Where are we?" Her accent seems to fade whenever she isn't angry or scared.

He answers easily. "A safe place. It's dangerous for anyone else who tries to swim down here on their own at least."

"How do we leave?"

He looks at her. "I can come and go easily, but I have to go with you if you want to leave. Leave and stay alive, of course."

"How do you leave so easily?"

"Well, Zoe. Do you believe in the gods?" She sits straight, her eyes wide.

"I served one." Percy raises an eyebrow and she explains. "Artemis, and sometimes Diana, was my patron. I served in her hunt, but I was captured by that no good son of Zeus. He was chosen to serve in the games, and so he volunteered my hand in the games as well." Her eyes flash. "He is why I despise males, for they are all the same as he." She clears her throat. "Or that was what I believed." She goes back to the question. "Yes I do believe in the gods."

"Well, I'm a son of Poseidon. So I have the power to breathe underwater and survive the water pressure. Also to manipulate the water as I did when I yelled at you. I'm sorry, by the way."

Zoe waves her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. I deserved it as I don't know you."

He puts out his hand. "Well, let's start over. Hey, my name's Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon."

She nervously grasps his hand to shake it. "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of-" She cuts herself off. "Daughter of Pleione."

Percy raises an eyebrow. "The water nymph?"

Her eyes harden. "Is there a problem with my mother's species?"

Percy shakes his head. "No, I just wasn't really expecting someone so peaceful to have a strong and stubborn daughter. Must be from your father then." He means it as a tease, but it causes her to flinch. He sees it. "Zoe?" She turns away, her expression unreadable. He puts his bandaged hand on her shoulder, turning her back to look at him. "Zoe."

"Thou art right." She says it with her accent heavy, hardness in her voice. "I am my father's daughter, even if I wish to not be."

"Zoe I didn't mean anything of it. It was just a-"

She cuts him off. "Thy words are true. My mother did not see his true side. Love clouded her mind, and so she bore him his children, cursing her children to serve him as what are known as the Hesperides. I betrayed them by helping a male, the same one who captured me later, and they disowned me. Milady found me and I chose the Hunt. Years later the one I had betrayed my family for is the one who takes me away from my new one. The Fates must be having fun with my struggle." She glances at Percy before turning away once more. "Now you know why."

Percy breaks the silence once it lasts for a few minutes. "My father fell in love with my mom because of her kindness and love of the ocean."

"Perc-" She tries to stop him but he raises a palm, stopping her immediately for a reason she does not know.

"They cared for each other and then I was born. The ancient law didn't let my dad stay, and so he only watched from Olympus. One night, when I was only four, we were attacked." He pauses. "To me they looked like big dogs, until I found out later that they were hell-hounds bent to kill. My mother protected me from them, but they got her. She made sure I was hidden in the leaves and bushes before letting go of me, being dragged by the hungry hounds that then tore her apart in front of me." Zoe's hand goes to her mouth, tears in her eyes while Percy speaks with no emotion. "I watched them mangle her, eat her as if she were just meat steaks on a table. All that was left were her bones, which I buried the next day outside of where we used to live. That was when I heard whimpering in the forest, and I found an injured wolf with the marks of the hounds that tore my mother apart. I took it in and healed it, and she chose to stay by my side. Her name is Silver, and we could read each other's minds as much as we wanted."

"Where is she now?"

Percy sighs. "I sent her with my friend, Anthony Sin. I was supposed to go to the Capital, but I refused and took Anthony's place. Silver was forced to stay with him."

"Why didn't she come with thee?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. I sent her off with him to protect him from everyone, even from the daughter of Zeus Thalia Grace. As I said, stupid loyalty."

Zoe stares at him in shock. "You're the Wolf Tamer?"

Percy only nods. "Now you know why."

He says the same thing Zoe had, his face and insides an empty and emotionless pit. She feels shame flow through her. Is she had known that he was the one everyone spoke of, the Wolf Tamer who has the flaw of loyalty, she wouldn't have attacked him or even threatened him. What the people don't know is that he blames himself for everything, and that in itself makes her trust him.

Something inside of her fills,but she waves it aside as she tries to focus. "What do we do next?"

His smirk comes back, the troublemaker one that makes her breath catch. Why does it do that to her? She has no idea. "Wanna be partners? As in teammates? People have already started grouping up, and if we stay alone we'll be picked off by the stronger numbers."

He again holds his bandaged hand out to shake and she hesitates a bit before agreeing. "May the gods be with thee."

He smiles. "Likewise." He stands, barely wincing at his wound, and helps her up. "Now why don't we go surprise the group that's still waiting for us?"

* * *

 **A/N: We are not going to spoil it.**

 **J/N: I really do feel like an Aphrodite girl when it comes to this story. I can't wait to see what happens next!**

 **A/N: Janus.**

 **J/N: Yea?**

 **A/N: You are the cowriter. You write the story with me.**

 **J/N: Oh, right. I just get excited.**

 **A/N: Of course you do. Anyways we might start a Pertemis story as well as that has been stuck in more than just our heads these days, but please review and I want to give a shoutout to Spawn Hades for his support with multiple of our stories. Don't forget to review in Chloe's Caged Woman Society if you want the bonus Reynico chapter. Only one review needed for it!**

 **A/N: Okay that's about it and we hope you enjoy it. Please review!**


End file.
